Persona 5 Poem Collection
by randomguestusername
Summary: A collection of poems written inspired by the characters in Persona 5. Mostly about the character's experiences themselves, but there will be a few poems inspired by the songs in the game. Currently in progress! Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Persona 5. Some of the poems will use direct lines from the game or its songs. Rated T for implied violence and deeper themes.
1. Ryuji's Story

**Snap**

Was all it took.

I couldn't walk,

Much less run.

I couldn't speak,

Much less yell,

I couldn't breathe,

Much less **_live_**.

 **Snap**

Was all it took.

My teammates turned their backs,

They called me the track traitor.

My teachers turned a blind eye,

They called me a delinquent.

My life made a 180,

I called myself an outcast.

 **Snap**

Was all I could take.

My life was spiraling downwards,

and I was falling with it.

It felt like nothing could stop

the feeling of despair

That took control of my heart.

 **Blink**

Was how fast it took

For my freedom to come rushing back.

With a fateful encounter,

the transfer student changed my destiny.

I became the chariot

To a thief that stole my breath away.

With him by my side,

the Phantom Thieves could speed

Towards our insured victory.

 **Blink**

Was how fast it took

For my heart to follow

the path that was destined for me.

With our formidable leader,

and an organized team,

I'm on the road

To a full recovery.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Poem number one is done! This poem was using Ryuji's life experiences more then his voice if that makes sense. I decided to use a more poetic approach to kinda story tell a little about Ryuji's feelings. Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Beneath the Mask

**Beneath the Mask**

 _A Poem Inspired by the Song_

* * *

I'm a shapeshifter

Whatever you need me to be

Leader,

Friend,

What else should I be?

 _._

I'm a shapeshifter

Never lingering

I can be many things

But never truly one.

 _._

I'm a shapeshifter

There's nothing for you to find,

Only a sad truth,

I can only be

What you want to see.

 _._

I'm a shapeshifter,

Just a calm facade

To an empty soul.

If you take off my mask

You won't like what you see.

I'm just an empty shell

Chained to a fate not meant for me.

 _._

I'm just a shapeshifter,

I have no face to show

Please don't take off my mask

Revealing me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This poem uses serval lines from the song Beneath the Mask and is based on the concept behind it. Please check out the song if you haven't heard it, or aren't sure which one it** **is!**

 _._

 _._

 **Author's Note**

That song's lyrics are super deep. It really discusses how the protagonist in Persona 5 is a blank slate and can wear any "mask." It also goes into how he feels like an "empty glass" and how he "needs the mask." I probably listened to the song 100 times just so I could analyze the true meaning behind the lyrics. Good news is I found a great cover by Dodger (one of my favorite twitch streamers) just search on youtube "Persona 5 Dodger" and it should pop up! Please let me know what you think of the poems so far, and feel free to recommend characters/themes to write about!


	3. Velvet Room

**Velvet Room**

 _A Series of Haikus_

* * *

A cell made for one

Fitting, yet oh so lonely

Can he change this fate?

.

.

He enters calmly

But we know his heart races.

"Who will die today?"

.

.

With each Persona

He loses part of himself.

When will he be lost?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry, this one is kind of short... But that's the nature of Haikus. I wanted to do a more structured poem, but I'm not actually sure if doing a string of Haikus is considered a different type of poem, but oh well.


	4. Who am I?

**Who am I?**

 _A Poem Inspired by Morgana and the Song "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There"_

* * *

Who am I?

I'm lost

Without a clue

I can't remember,

And maybe

I don't want to.

.

Who am I?

I must be someone...

Or is it possible

That I don't exist,

And this is all

Just some fantasy?

.

Who am I?

I can only imagine

The truth is out there

Lost,

Waiting to be found.

I search and search

But by myself

The truth can not be found.

.

Who is that?

He is...

Different.

Everywhere I look

Only shadows can be found.

But him -

He is special...

I can feel it.

.

Who are they?

Personas are supposedly rare,

Yet, he has found many

And they have found themselves.

But me?

I'm still lost.

.

Who am I?

I'm so lost,

But I'm not alone.

With these thieves

I can steal back

My true identity.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this poem was mostly based on Morgana's feelings and experiences. You can say it was also loosely based on the song "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" because that was the song I listened to while writing this poem, and it does use a couple thought/lines from the song. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me what you like/don't like about my poems!


End file.
